Klump
Klump is best kremling i guess.. Entrance - mine cart Klump rides onto the stage with a mine cart, there is a small chance of it blowing up however.. Special Attacks Neutral B - Claptrap Shotgun. Like K.Rool in Smash Bros. Lawl Nova, Klump wields a claptrap weapon, however this time, Klump shoots the Claptrap shotgun in a spurt with 3 claptraps one firing forward, one firing diagonally up and one firing diagonally down, the claptraps don't travel far so you have to be within close range to land a shot, if successful, The claptrap will latch onto the opponents caught in the spurt radius, dealing damage for 4 seconds. Move origin: Donkey Kong Country - Bad hair day. Side B - Trumpet Klump will play his trumpet, making a TOOT! sound come out of the trumpet, the TOOT! can be controlled up, down, left, and right like pit's arrow except way slower, hold down B and klump will do a fanfare, buffing his attack power and gaining HP Regen for a short while after the fanfare, however he will be heavier and will be slower. Move Origin: Donkey Kong Country - Klump's Lumps Up B - Klump Cannon Klump will fire upwards, yelling, once he's been shot up in the air, he can attack in midair after being launched upwards, The klump cannon will be left on the ground for 10 seconds like sonic's spring. Move Origin: Donkey Kong Country - Booty and the beast. Down B - Klump's Kazoo Klump will dance around while Klump's kazoo will play in the background, you can move left and right but cannot jump while dancing, the dancing stops if you get hit/let go of B. Move Origin: Donkey Kong Country - Orangutango Final Smash - Bluebeard Baboon's Curse Of The Double Dubloon Klump will grab 2 cards that have the words to activate Bluebeard Baboon's Curse Of The Double Dubloon, once read, the stage will sink to the bottom of the blast zone, but still being able to carry fighters for 15 seconds before converting back to normal, with the stage sunk, it will be easier to K.O opponents but it also means that you can get K.O-ed easily, so try not to get up to a high percentage when activating the final smash. Move Origin: Donkey Kong Country - The Curse Of Kongo Bongo K.O Sounds * K.O Sound 1: "Eep!" * K.O Sound 2: "Aaaah!" * Star K.O sound: "The eggs are fried, the eggs are- AAah!" * Screen K.O: "Whoops!" Taunts and Victory Screens * Up Taunt: "the ducks must be migrating early.." * Down Taunt: *dances* * Side Taunt: *clucks while flapping arms* * Victory Screen 1: "how's THAT for a barrel of abs? *laughs*" * Victory Screen 2: *salutes to DK* * Victory Screen 3: "nice to be winners for once!" "yup!" * Failure/Clap: *sits on a log and cries* Normal Attacks * Neutral attack- * Dash attack- * Forward tilt- * Up tilt- * Down tilt- Smash * Forward smash- * Up smash- * Down smash- Other * Ledge attack- * 100% ledge attack- * Floor attack- * Trip attack- Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial- * Forward aerial- * Back aerial- * Up aerial- * Down aerial- Grabs and throws * Grab- * Pummel- * Forward throw- * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- R2-D2 Radio signal THIS IS AN UPCOMING FEATURE, MIGHT BE CHANGED LATER. R2-D2: *beeps and blorps* C3-PO: oh my! R2 look! it's a general! R2-D2: *annoyed beeps* C3-PO: Well Excuse me if i didn't know his name! R2-D2: *robotic scream* C3-PO: wait, you caught another signal? from who? Cranky's Hologram: That would be mine you metal Tin can! C3-PO: ..how rude.. Cranky's Hologram: and HE is not JUST a general, that's General Klump, don't worry he's an idiot, but still, He can pack a heavy punch! R2-D2: Ooooo! Cranky's Hologram: IT'S NOT SOMETHING TO BE AMAZED ABOUT YOU BUCKET HEAD! R2-D2: *sad beeps* Cranky's Hologram: look here you robotic egg, if you wanna live, the best thing to do is just use your ranged attacks and watch him at all times, he can pull out any tricks that's in his as- *Cranky's hologram disappears* C3-PO: thank goodness he disconnected, do you think pirates took his uh, what was it? R2-D2: *beeps* C3-PO: R2! for the last time! crystal coconuts DON'T exist! Trivia * some of Klump's moveset have been inspired by K.rool's moveset from Lawl Nova. Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawlening characters Category:Nintendo Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Male Category:CGI Category:Villains Category:Soldier Category:Moveset based Assist Characters Category:Clumsy Characters